Til the End of Millenium
by Mor de interficio silvam
Summary: At the end of the last war, Julia's soul was sent to the 19th century instead of the 21st and now lies in Allen Walker. As a fighter of Akuma, how will Allen cope with being named the KING of demons of all things? Will he back down or will he extend his philosophy for living for both demons and humans a littler bit farther? (Begins at the end of episode 94 on D. Gray Man)
1. Kapitel 1

.

.

'Til the End of Millennium

Chapter One: Of Love and Death

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NEITHER KYO KARA MAOH NOR MAN IN ANY SUCH MANNER OR WAY

* * *

Summary: Earth was around the turn the 19th century instead of the 21st century when Conrad came to deliver Julia's soul. The contemporary demon king of Earth had Julia's soul placed in the unborn baby of the Shibuya family (at the time living in the United States). However, due to the most unfortunate events, the future demon king was abandoned on the streets of London where he was found years later by Mana Walker. Now, 15 years after his birth, Allen Walker has been called upon by the great demon kingdom to lead it as its king. But will Allen be able to handle the strain of two world's survival being dependent on him and his only losing battle against the Noah inside of him? Or will everyone and everything be sucked into the chasm of destruction.

* * *

_The time has come... For the final stage to be set_...

* * *

Sir Conrad Weller walked through the empty stone corridors of Shinou's Temple as he made his way to the Room of the Great One. Earlier that day, Conrad had received a rather urgent message from the temple's oracle, Lady Orikei (1), asking him to come to the temple as soon as he could. To be honest, Conrad was glad he was out of Covenant Castle. That place seemed too bright and cheery to be appropriate for a kingdom that had just come out of a bloody war. It wasn't right, especially since _she_ was no longer here to be a part of it. The stone walls dark and cold appearance matched Conrad's current grim expression perfectly.

The two female gaurds standing in front of the door to the tomb of the great one noticed Conrad as he walked towards them. "Your Excellency," they said, bowing their heads quickly before moving to the sides of the doors. "Please enter. Lady Orikei will like to see you now."

* * *

"The soul of the next _demon king_?" Conrad asked disbelievingly as he kneel before of Lady Orikei.

"Yes," Lady Orikei confirmed. "The great one deems this soul to be the next demon king and wants it to be raised where the current demon's kind influence can not be reached. Therefore, it must be taken very far away from this land. And _you_ Conrad, are entrusted with this important mission. We obey the words of the Great One and therefore we gladly entrust you with this precious soul."

"I might just run away," Conrad began, steadily, emotionless as he turned to look at the 800 year old priestess in the eyes. "I could betray your hopes and run away with this." Conrad lowered his gaze to look upon the soul that lay in the jar. "I could even throw the jar against a boulder, remove the soul and bestow it on anyone I choose." Conrad got up, smirking. "And I could raise that child as I choose, manipulating his enormous influence as the great and powerful demon king, and conceivably I could then become an unstoppable threat to this land."

Lady Orikei stared sadly at the floating soul, "I suppose what you say is true... but would you rather erase her soul and end you own life (2)?"

"Ah?" Conrad's expression turned into a confused one.

"If that is what you wish, then do so," Lady Orikei said, looking back at Conrad. Her voice was laced with sorrow. "No doubt, I wish only for your success. There is _so_ much I would like you to understand. I wish we could show you how we shrine maidens are granted the words of the Great One. Actually, in past, many who were _not_ shrine maidens _also_ heard his glorious words."

"What are you trying to tell me?" Conrad demanded.

"I heard before Susana Julia's passing she herself conversed with the great one and wholeheartedly accepted the great one's proposition- the proposition that her soul become the next demon king. The only thing she wished for was that the soul of Susana Julia be entrusted to you."

* * *

Conrad rubbed the back of his head as he struggled to his feet. Lady Orikei had warned him that the travel wouldn't be so pleasant, but he didn't know it would be _that_ disorienting. _This must be the Great One's way of punishing me for talking with such disrespect earlier_, Conrad thought as he got a good look as to where he landed.

The sun's rays were beating down mercilessly on his head, and the air was stifling, so he guessed that the time was around mid-summer. During the trip, his clothes had been changed. How, he didn't know, but he simply chalked it up to one of the Great One's many powers. Conrad was now wearing a white silk shirt with a red vest with the crest of the great demon kingdom on the breast pocket and long, red pants with black boots. He was standing in front of a large and elaborate mansion with several rows of trees in front of it. The mansion had three entrances, two side ones and one main one. (Description of mansion)

"**Greetings!**" an unfamiliar voice called out. Conrad turned to see a man on a brown horse coming from the direction of what appeared to be the front gate of the estate. The man had a tall frame with shoulder-length black hair tied back in a pony tail and dark, onyx eyes that contrasted sharply with his pale skin. He wore a loose white buttoned-up shirt with a green vest and matching trousers along with white stockings and forest green, glossy shoes. Two bags were hung by the horses' side and appeared to be filled with wrapped parcels. He rode over to where Conrad was with a smile on his face. "**I'm glad you arrived safely! Please excuse my tardiness, but I was doing some gift shopping for my brother's wedding**," the man called out as he brought his horse to a stop a few feet from Conrad. Unfortunately, Conrad did not understand what language the man was speaking, and, though the man did not look so threatening, Conrad knew first hand how deceiving appearances could be.**  
**

When the man got closer to Conrad to see Conrad's face, the smile slipped from his face to be replaced by a worried one. "**Oh dear. You can't understand what I'm saying, isn't that right**?" *Sigh* "**What shall we do now**?" The man dropped his bags and sat on the cobalt ground cross-legged, hand on chin. "**I doubt talking slow with him will help... Sigh Language...? No, how about pictures? No, can't draw to save my life. Oh, I know**!" The man then got up and began shuffling through his pockets until he found what he was looking for.

Conrad's eyes widened as he saw the other man take out a bottle holding a white, perfectly round soul. _Just like Julia's_. "That's..."

"**Ha, Ha, see? I'm carrying something precious, too**!" The man exclaimed. "**I think I'll be able to help you, good sir**."

* * *

The next day when Conrad woke up, he found himself in a rather tasteful room. Yesterday, the strange man had brought Conrad to the room where, through badly drawn pictures, was able to tell Conrad to sleep in the room. Though Conrad did not feel tired, he still decided to humor the double black. Surprisingly, Conrad fell into a deep sleep the moment his head touched the pillow.

"What is this?" Conrad thought aloud as he saw that he was covered in a strange green mist.

"Good, your awake!" A cheerful voice proclaimed. Conrad turned towards the door to see the same man from before. "Can you understand me now?" The man asked.

"Yes, I can," Conrad replied. "But how?"

"Oh, that," Claudius waved his hand, as if to wipe the question away. "That is just a special skill of mine. Pay no mind to it." Claudius then snapped his fingers, causing the mist around Conrad to compile in Claudius' hand. The green mist condensed into a green ball of light, but, before Conrad could get a better look at it, Claudius had closed his hand around it. The next time he opened it, the green ball had vanished. (3)

"What magic was that?" Conrad asked.

"A rare one," the man replied.

Conrad, realizing he was acting rude, said, "I thank you for your help, but would you be so kind as to tell me your name and our location?"

"Well, I guess I could start by saying that my name is Claudius Sardini. I'm the adopted younger brother of the man who owns the mansion we're in right now." The man, Claudius, walked over to the bed side table and pulled out a folded up piece of paper from the drawer. He unfolded it to reveal what Conrad recognized as a map. "You see, this is the map of this world. Right now we are in Rome, the capital of Italy, which is the boot-shaped country over here. And, in case you want to know, the year's 1884."

"I notice that you have black hair and black eyes. I pressume you are a very high ranking demon tribesman."

"What?" Claudius looked a bit surprised before smiling and saying, "Oh, its nothing like that! You'll be surprised at how many people in this world have black hair and black eyes."

Conrad gasped silently. _Is he serious_...?

"Besides," Claudius continued, "demon tribe and humans have been living together without discrimination these past centuries. In fact, many people live here without knowing if they're demon tribesmen or not, nor caring if they're either one."

* * *

Conrad looked out from the private carriage Claudius borrowed from his older brother (Conrad had been given the honor of meeting said older brother and could clearly see that Claudius was telling the truth about being adopted. The head of the Sardini family had brown eyes and hair and rather fat figure contrasted sharply to Claudius' more slim and refined frame). So far, Conrad hadn't seen much difference in the way the inhabitants in this and in his world lived.

The two men had been sitting in comfortable silence for a while when Claudius tried to start a conversation. "I don't know what kind of arrangement was made with your world and you really don't have to tell me but I'm taking you to meet our demon king here named William. He's staying in his townhouse in the next town over. I'm pretty sure he'll treat you well."

"Why did the Great One have Julia's soul brought to a place like this?" Conrad asked out loud, finally. _It isn't much different from my world_.

"Ah, so that's who you brought along. You're carrying a former Miss Julia? Well, I'm the guardian of a former Miss Cecile. I guess you could say that certain _circumstances_ left her in my care." Claudius turned to look out the carriage window, frowning a bit. "The truth is there shouldn't be the tiniest trace of the previous souls and yet here they are. These two seem to be rather special, don't you agree?"

_Perhaps_... Conrad thought as he too stared at the passing scenery.

* * *

When the two men were half-way through their journey, Claudius decided that the two of them take a break by a few apple trees alongside the road. The man who had been driving them was tending to the horses as Conrad and Claudius sat in the shade of the trees.

"Did you know that some people say that souls with regrets in their life aren't perfectly round," Claudius commented after taking a long swing at his water container.

"Regrets?" Conrad asked.

"Fact is everyone has one or two regrets about the lives they've led, but this one is snow whitec and completely round."

Conrad looked down at Julia's soul. _So, you accepted it all willingly_...

"You cared deeply for her, didn't you?" Claudius quietly said.

"Huh?" Conrad looked at Claudius, startled.

Claudius sheepishly rubbed the back of his head with his hand. "Well, when you look at that soul, you do it with love."

"No, she wasn't mine. She had a fiancee she was about to marry."

"But she's special to you, yes?"

There was a pause. Birds chirped in the trees above them.

"... It is true that I cared about her, but I lack the courage to tell her my feelings."

"I'm sure that she knew."

Claudius threw the container at Conrad who caught it reflexively.

"If she didn't," Claudius continued, "she wouldn't have entrusted her soul to you."

* * *

Music played in the background of the fancy London restaurant as Earth's demon King, a middlle-aged man by the name of William vW, said his farewell to Conrad and another man in his early twenties.

A week ago, Claudius had dropped Conrad off at William's rather fancy town house where Conrad explained the details behind the Great One's proposal. William had been very helpful, much to Conrad's relief. He had told Conrad that he knew exactly the kind of family that would be wonderful in raising Shin Mozoku's next Demon King.

"The family's name is Shibuya. It's currently a half-Japanese, half-American family that is planning on moving to the United States in a year or two. Currently, they're staying in London, the capital of Great Britain. If you give me a few days, I think I'll be able to get you a meeting with the head of their family."

And so, here Conrad was now, sitting in front of Shouma Shibuya, head of the Shibuya family. Shouma had black hair and black eyes. He was about as tall as Conrad was and worked as William's subordinate and had to travel a lot due to his job. The only reason why he was staying in London for so long was because he had asked William for a steady job for at least two years due to his recent marriage.

Shouma glanced over to William as he left the restaurant before turning to face Conrad once more. "So, tell me something, why did you decide to entrust an average Earth family like mines with the soul of your world's demon king. It's a big decision."

"Because the demon king on _this_ side determined that your family is the best one to raise _our_ demon king," Conrad said.

*Sigh* "But even if that's true, how can I explain it to my wife- hmm?" Shouma stopped talking, a weird look on his face.

"What is it?" Conrad asked.

"Are you feeling alright? You look rather naseous," Shouma said worriedly.

"Ah?" Conrad looked surprised at the other man before closing his eyes and exhaling deeply.

"Why do you have such a depressed look on your face? There are many exciting things in the world. You should go out and try experimenting and have fun."

"My health is nothing that should concern you," conrad informed Shouma.

Shouma sighed again (he's been doing that a lot. Is he really just 24?) and got to his feet. "Now that isn't true." Shouma smiled as an idea suddenly came to him. "Hey, I know, why don't I take you to some of the amusement parks and ballparks around England. It'll be fun!"

Conrad looked down at the half-full glass of wine he was holding. "This is very important. I'm here to confirm that the soul to become our demon king is born as your next child." Conrad brought the glass to his mouth. "But please understand, I have no intention of making contact with your family during my short time here, so don't try to interfere with _me_ either."

"...You really are a miserable guy, you know that? Listen, I don't want you looking so dull-faced the first time my kid lays eyes on you. Don't you think I would be worried about letting my son go with a man like you? A guy who has such an apathetic attitude and insincere-looking face? I would have to be _crazy_. You are going to have to lighten up and lose the indifference."

"I'm _not_ indifferent."

"Listen here, I promise you this: When your in front of my wife or kids, if you show that lousy attitude even once I won't let my kid go to the other world no matter how much you plead." Shouma banged his hands against the table. "And believe me, I'm serious! You got that?!"

Shouma stood there looking defiantly at Conrad before straightening himself and sitting back down again. He snapped his fingers, calling over a waiter. "Hey waiter, bring us a bottle of champagne and two glasses- oh and stick it on the big guy's tab."

* * *

Claudius looked up when he heard the sound of horses and saw Conrad getting off a black stallion. "Hey, Conrad, over here!" Claudius had been waiting at William's mansion's rather scenic front lawn outside of London during the time Conrad and William were meeting with the head of the Shibuya family and had been feeding some doves to pass the time.

As Conrad walked toward Claudius, Claudius notice something he hadn't seen Conrad do since they first met: Conrad was smiling. It wasn't simply a upward curve of the lips, but a genuine, content smile that managed to reach his eyes.

Claudius smiled as Conrad join Claudius on the bench. "What's this? You seem a bit different now."

"You really think so?"

"You seem more relaxed. Anyway, how's the final destination for your soul? Did it work out?"

"They appear to be a very loving family."

"That's good. Miss Cecile's destination has also been decided upon. She's going to America. Oh, I know its a good thing, but I feel a little sad to depart from her." Claudius raised the bottle holding Cecile's soul. "Still, I want her to be a good kid in a good family and be real happy growing up."

Conrad suddenly got up and faced the setting sun. He lifted Julia's soul so that it would seem as if it were right beside the sun. "Walk straight,"Conrad began, "and be true to yourself." He moved the bottle until Julia's soul and the sun overlapped. "Radiate a grater brilliance than anyone around you. May you become everyone's shining sun."

"Hey, that was real nice," Claudius said. He turned his head opposite to Conrad and saw the moon rising over to the east. He lifted Cecile's soul until it was tangent to the moon. "Illuminate the way with the gentle light shining in the darkness, the one who nestles close to the sun. May you become the glowing moon."

Conrad turned to look at the moon along with Claudius. It really was a pretty sight, the sky.

* * *

Jennifer Shibuya, a young English woman, knew was in deep trouble. She had just come from visiting one of her friends and was now in the middle of London. Her friend had offered to take her back home by carriage but she had foolishly refused, saying that she wanted to do some gift shopping for first born son's upcoming birthday party. However, half-way through, her rather large stomach had begun hurting quite a bit. She had been pregnant for nine months and knew she would be expecting some time soon but she never would have thought it would happen when she was in the middle of shopping. Now, if that wasn't bad enough, she couldn't seem to be able to catch a cab to take her to a nearby hospital.

Suddenly, Jennifer's stomach began hurting again and she collapsed to her knees. "Be a good child- and wait a little while more, okay?" Jennifer whispered, smiling a little bit.

"Hey, are you alright?!" Jennifer looked up and stared. In front of her a carriage had stopped. The carriage door was open, and a dashing brown haired, brown eyed young man wearing a worried expression was leaning out from the carriage. "Let me give you a ride. I hope you don't mind sharing this carriage with me."

Jennifer immediately accepted his offer and gave him directions to her older brother's house, knowing that she wouldn't be able to make it to the hospital on time.

"Thankyousomuchforyourhelp! Thanks!" Jennifer called out to the man as her brother hurriedly carried her upstairs to the guest room followed by some of the female servants who were experienced in midwifery.

Conrad simply smiled. One of the servants asked if he would like any refreshments, but Conrad politely refused, saying that he had an important appointment he had to attend to. (4)

* * *

_How dare you enter my realm. How dare you infect my army. How dare you meddle with my Heart. Unforgivable. So unforgivable. I will not allow you to win_...

* * *

When I was just born, I was abandoned by my family...

My father... took me in and raised me, even though I was born with a curse arm.

_Do not stop. Keep walking_.

_You are Allen Walker! You made your father into an Akuma back then_!

_Mana? Mana! Mana! Mana_?!

_Allen...Listen to me Allen... No matter what happens, never stop_!

_No Mana! I don't want you to die_!

_No matter what, keep walking_!

_Don't leave me alone_!

_Keep walking Allen! As long as there's a breath left in your body_!

_M-Mana! No... It's not true! Don't die! I don't want you to die_!

_A good evening to you_.

_Huh_?

_Shall I revive Mana Walker for you? If you wish me too, I need your help. I need you, the one he loved the most, to call out to him_.

_Call Mana_?

_Yes, you can steal back your Mana from that hateful God_!

_You... You can bring Mana back_?

_Now you must call his soul back from the afterlife_.

_MANA_! I screamed. I fell for the devil's trap.

A slim stream of purple light gave way to purple flames. Mana's name appeared.

_Mana_... I was so hopeful.

_A...llen_...

_Mana_! I walked towards him, arms outstretched, hopeful.

_How dare you! How dare you make me a demon! I curse you Allen_!

I simply stared as Mana brought that blade down on me, widening the wounds inside my tearing heart.

My left arm activated, and attacked the demon which harbored Mana's soul.

_Mana! Stop it! Don't kill Mana! Run! Run, father_!

_Allen... I love you. Destroy me. Destroy me, Allen_.

Mana...

Were you lying to me?

Did you really care for me?

* * *

(1) This is how I'm going to spell her name.

(2) This line might or might not be accurate, sorry.

(3) Claudius is not an exorcist YET. He does not know that the power he has is called innocence, nor does he know about the Noah family and Black Order. The reason for this is because Claudius keeps his innocence powers a secret most of the time and that his Moboku scent mask the innocence's presence from Noah, Akuma and exorcist notice.

(4) He's going back to the Great Demon Kingdom


	2. Kapitel 2

.

.

'Til the End of Millennium

Chapter Two: Through the Bathroom Sink's Water

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NEITHER KYO KARA MAOH NOR D. GRAY MAN IN ANY SUCH MANNER OR WAY

* * *

Summary: Earth was around the turn the 19th century instead of the 21st century when Conrad came to deliver Julia's soul. The contemporary demon king of Earth had Julia's soul placed in the unborn baby of the Shibuya family (at the time living in the United States). However, due to the most unfortunate events, the future demon king was abandoned on the streets of London where he was found years later by Mana Walker. Now, 15 years after his birth, Allen Walker has been called upon by the great demon kingdom to lead it as its king. But will Allen be able to handle the strain of two world's survival being dependent on him and his losing battle against the Noah inside of him? Or will everyone and everything be sucked into the chasm of destruction?

* * *

Mana...

Were you lying to me?

Did you really care for me?

* * *

Allen Walker gazed at the song notes being projected from Timcampy. Allen and Tim had came from the cafeteria. Allen had wanted a quiet place to himself so he could think over a few things, so he decided to come to the ark. The researchers had allowed him to go on as he _was_ the only one who could control the ark, so the ark would be the least dangerous to him. Right now, they were in the 14th's room and Allen was sitting on the piano stool, his legs crossed on top.

"This is... a lullaby..." Allen paused before continuing. "Tim... When I read this poem, I could hear it as a song in my head. Someone's in my head... It feels like that." Allen looked to the side where he had placed a large sack filled with food in case he got hungry again. He reached out and took a long sandwich. However, before he could take a bite, he suddenly bent down. "I feel sick."

Tim: (Whaaaaaaaat?)

Tim grabbed the sandwich from Allen's hands using its tail and began eating the long sandwich at a frightening pace.

"I'm walking the right path I chose, right? This path... isn't decided by another. It's not like that...right, Tim? Why? The letters on the music... It's the symbols Mana and I made a long time ago. I'd forgotten it. The symbols only Mana and I can read. It's a cipher of a child's play."

* * *

Snow. It was snowing that day, when Mana and I drew those precious symbols. Gently, the snow cleansed us of our worries, if only for a short amount of time.

_Here, it's done_! I exclaimed as I examined my handiwork.

Mana smiled as he drew an "m" on the snow.

_That's, er... Yep, that's... this symbol_!

Mana nodded to me, pleased.

_It's done, Mana_!

The symbols read: "And then the boy then falls asleep / the flame inside the burning ashes . One, then two..."

* * *

"Tim..." Allen said again. He had placed his head on his knees and hugged his legs closer to himself. "Those... were the symbols that Mana and I made, just the two of us, long time ago."

_The floating swelling, the dear profile_...

Allen begun to play the piano but then stopped a couple of seconds later. "Am I... really walking the path I chose?" He turned to face Tim again."What do you think, Timcampy?"

Tim simply cut off his projection of the musical notes and stared at Allen.

* * *

After a few hours, Allen returned to the cafeteria. He had planned to stay a bit longer on the ark, but he had gotten hungry again and Tim had eaten the rest of the food he had brought along with him. He had spotted Lavi, Lenalee and Kanda and went over to join them. When his friends had saw him, Lavi had begun lecturing him about how Allen shouldn't abandon his friends just for the sake of food (Lavi: whhyyyy~! Why did you leave me with Krory's growling stomach?!).

After a few minutes, a strange man with two dots on his forehead and long blonde hair tied in a braid came up to him. But Allen wasn't concerned with the sparkling man. Allen was more concerned with the pie Sparkles was carrying.

"Nice to meet you," the man said. "I'm inspector Howard Link who will be keeping you under surveillance. This is the symbol of our start. This is a pumpkin pie that I baked. Please have it, if you like."

Allen gasped at the pie's scrumptious appearance and with out further ado said: "I'll gladly take it!" and promptly dug his fork in the glittering heaven-sent morsel.

"I'm honored." Link said as he bowed.

"W-WAIT ALLEN!" Lavi said, freaking out as he tried to pull Allen's arm away from the pie. "Question before you eat! He just said SURVEILLANCE!"

Allen, of course, was paying no mind as he drooled over the beautiful piece of art he was attempting to eat.

* * *

"Why monitor me?" Allen asked as he and Link walked down the hallway of the Black Order, both carrying a tall stack of papers.

"The inspector decided so. But... depending on how you answer this questionnaire, there is a possibility that the surveillance will be cancelled. Anyhow, there are a mountain of questions we would like to ask you."

Allen sighed. "Wouldn't it have been alright to have just asked me when we were in the cafeteria, then?"

Link looked away, his head held high. "I wanted a little more to eat."

Allen began walking to a door when Link called out to him to stop.

"That place is too loud for us to concentrate in," Link explained.

"Huh? But isn't that the library?" Allen asked as he walked down the steps.

"What's that? Is that so?" A very, _very_ familiar voice shouted out. Allen froze.

* * *

"What's this rotten wine?" General Marian Cross shouted, stamping his feet. The ground was covered in wine bottles. "You think I can drink this cheap junk? You guys are my care takers! Get proper wine, even if you have to pay for it!"

"We have strict orders from the inspector to keep costs down," one of the lackeys informed Cross. The lackey appeared to be at his breaking point.

_To think I would actually miss that dirty brat right now. At least he knew how to get decent wine_, Cross thought, irritated.

"Why do I have to drink wine with you?" General Claude Nine asked as she looked at her wine glass.

"Because I LOVE spending time with worthwhile company," Cross said boisterously. "It's been four years. You're still as beautiful as you've always been, Claude!"

"And you're still hopeless." *BOINK* A stack of paper fell on Cross' head.

_Think of the Devil and he'll come a'runnin'_, Cross thought, grumpily.

Behind Cross stood a very angry Allen, surrounded by a dark aura.

"Hey, idiot apprentice, whatcha up to?" Cross asked, annoyed.

Allen pulled Cross up by the collar of Cross's uniform. "That's MY line! Just when I thought I had finally found you... you drunk!"

"Whatcha want?" Cross asked again.

Fire. darkness. Evil intent. BLACK. ALLEN. "Did you just ask... what I wanted?! HUH?!"

Cross sweat dropped. "Joking, joking." _He's gotten scary over the past year I've been gone_. "It's about the music isn't it?" At that moment two of the lackeys came in a grabbed Allen by the arms. "Sorry, Allen," Cross told him, almost sounding like he did (Audience: ... Cross: What?! It's true! Don't you trust my compassionate nature?! Audience: ... Cross: ...The world is cruel.)

"Your contact with General Marian," Link informed Allen, "is prohibited." (A/N: Unfortunately. I would have liked to see Allen give Cross a piece of his mind.)

"Huh?" Allen exclaimed, not believing it. "What... What's that?! Hey! Master!"

"What's the meaning of this?" Allen asked after the guards roughly pushed Allen out of the library.

"A direct order from headquarters," Link stated.

"Order? Why did the order give me such an order?" Allen asked, unbelieving.

"You are doubted by the order as much as one related to the 14th."

"Huh?" Allen thought back to the time he first came to the 14th's room. That shadowy man in the white coat. His inhumane smile and hollow white eyes. _The... 14th_...

"Remember something?" Link asked suspiciously.

"Nothing," Allen said, looking away.

"Very well then. I will give you the details so you can remember."

* * *

Allen shivered as thunder rolled over head. The clouds outside the order had begun to spin around the building, giving the appearance of a hurricane with the black order on the eye.

"The 14th is the Noah who was exiled from the Noah clan," Link said as he and Allen continued to look for a peaceful place to answer the questionnaire. "Since we don't know his exact name , and since he was the fourteenth Noah born into the Noah clan, who are supposed to have thirteen, the Noah is called the fourteenth. Do you really not know?"

"I'll tell you something right now, I'm not plotting anything and I don't know anything about the fourteenth," Allen said, defiantly.

"Yes, most of them refuse to admit it, just like that." Lightning struck. "Please listen. You're prooving the relationship between yourself and the 14th through your actions. If not, how did you know the melody to control the ark?" Link pulled out a black sheet of paper. Allen's eyes widened. It was the same music sheet Timpampy had showed him. "Why can you read this?"

"That's... why?"

"You haven't reported about this music to Chief Komui, have you?" Lightening struck again, this time more brighter than the last. "According to the research , these symbols fit none of the pre-existing fonts or symbols of other ethnicities. But why can you read it?"

_Because... Because those were the symbols that Mana and I made_. Allen thought.

"Did you not learn them from someone else?"

_Aren't these letters... but... but_... _Why do you have them? Those special letters Mana and I made_?

"The cypher of the 14th?"

_I can't tell him. Mana's just a travelling artist, a clown. He found me and raised me, an orphan. It should be just that_.

"Well, what is it, Allen Walker?"

Lightening struck once more and Allen 's eyes widened. _It couldn't be_... On the window, behind his reflection, stood the shadow in white. Allen dropped the stack of papers he was carrying. "Why are you...here?"

"Huh?"

Allen pointed to the window. "Behind me, the window!"

Link looked at the window. "There's my reflection and yours, nothing else.

"Wh-What? No way..."

"An act to get through a tight spot? How childish..." Link smirked.

"I feel like... I'm going crazy."

Mana, you and I were just an orphan and a clown. It should have been just that.

But if it wasn't just that, what were we...?

Am I really walking the path I chose?

* * *

Allen and Link had just returned from the room where the chemistry lab were studying the Akuma egg over three hours ago. Link had found the perfect spot for Allen to complete the questionnaire and hadn't allowed Allen to leave the room since. It was now around 6 o'clock.

"Ne, Link-san, how much longer do I have to do this?!" Allen asked, his head slumped against the table. "I'm at my limit!"

"I'm afraid I can not allow you to leave until you have finished at least half of the questionnaire here.

"Half?! But I already did one fourth of it!"

"Which means you only completed one-eighth of the questionnaire."

"W-WHAT?! ONE-EIGHTH?!"

"Yes, or did you forget the half of the questionnaire you threw so recklessly on Genderfal Marian's head?"

*Bang* Allen hit his head against the table.

"You did, didn't you?"

"Can I at least have a bathroom break?"

"...Fine, but be back here in ten minutes. I'm going to stay here and assess what you have done so far," Link informed him.

* * *

Allen turned the faucet on and used the water to wash his face. Allen looked at his reflection and sighed. His red scar stood out like a sore thumb on his pale skin. The same shadowy man in white was standing behind him, smiling like he always did. "The 14th... Who are you? Why won't anyone give me any answers?"

Allen sighed as he closed the faucet. Allen noticed that the sink he was using had flooded because something got stuck in the drain hole. Allen was in a unused bathroom that only had one stall in it. There was a cabinet on the side adjacent to the door. He opened the cabinet and found some elbow-length yellow plastic gloves and put one on his left hand.

When he placed his hands under the water, though, Allen noticed something odd. It felt like his hand was being pulled by something. Allen tried to pull his arm back out, but it wouldn't come out. Instead, the water seemed to be pulling him more in. He screamed for Tim to save him from the "water monster" as Allen had decided to dub it, but even Tim, who dug its teeth hard into Allen's hand, could not pull Allen away. Soon both exorcist and golem were sucked into the water.

"What is this?!" Allen shouted as he and Tim fell into a seemingly endless whirlpool. "Someone, anyone, HELP!"

* * *

Link heard Allen screaming. _...That boy has problems_.

* * *

Allen blinked. He blinked again

He had been sure that he had been swallowed by the sink and that the sky had been cloudy. But here he was, lying on his back, staring at a very blue sky and a very bright sun. This is a dream, this is all a dream. I banged my head against the faucet and now I'm dreaming. But just to be on the safe side, Allen pinched his arm. It hurt. It hurt. He wasn't dreaming. Could this be a trap by the Noah's? A golden glint caught the corner of Allen's eyes. "Timpampy!"

Allen got to his feet and rushed over to where Tim lied on the ground. "Are you alright, Timcampy?"

For a moment Tim didn't move. Times wing twitched. It twitched again. Tim got up and began flying, albeit a little dizzy. Allen sighed in relief. Even if this all was a dream, Allen didn't like Tim getting hurt.

*Scream*

Allen turned around to see a young girl with blue eyes and yellow hair drop a basket holding strange purple fruit to stare at him, fearfully. She was wearing a pink shirt and a long blue skirt with a white apron on top along with brown boots. "Oh, uh, gomen! We didn't mean to startle you!"

Allen got up and began walking towards the girl. "My name is Allen Walker! What's your name?"

However, instead of answering, the girl screamed again. "**D-Demon! Stay away! Stay away from me**!" The girl dropped the basket she was holding and ran away screaming.

"Huh?" Allen looked after the running girl, confused. "Do I really look that scary, Tim?"

Tim was about to shake it's head when it finally got a good look at Allen's face and did a double take. Allen blinked. "Huh? What's wrong, Tim?" Tim frantically looked around until he found what he was looking for: a small river a little way off. Tim began frantically pulling at Allen's sleeve, which Allen realized was starting to get stained by the blood coming from the wound inflicted when Tim sunk his teeth in Allen's arm.

Allen looked at his face, then screamed, "WHAT?!"

Gone was the white hair, Grey eyes and ugly red scar that had defined his life so far. In its place was pitch black hair that was a few inches longer. His eyes were also black. Allen quickly took off the yellow glove. His left hand no longer looked like a piece of charcoal. Instead, it was the same color as the rest of his body (his whole body's skin color appeared to be one tone darker than usual, though).

Loud voices were coming from behind Allen. Allen turned around and saw the same girl from before coming along with a five other angry-looking villagers holding pitchforks and hoes. "**Look, father! There he is! The demon in double black**!"

"U-um, I'm sorry to bother you, but do you mind telling me where I am?" Allen asked, a very confused by the villager's actions and his own new appearance. However, instead of answering, the villagers began throwing rocks at Allen. "H-Hey! What are you doing?! Stop it!" Allen had begun running from the villagers when he heard a horse neighing. He turned to see a rather boorish-looking man with blue eyes and blond hair (Tim: What? Are all people Aryan here?) riding a gray horse. "**Stop, good men. Let me deal with this demon scum**!"

Allen blinked at hearing the strange language and lowered his arms when he realized that the villagers had stopped throwing rocks at his head. Allen sighed in relief and turned to look at the man. "I'm not sure what is going on but thank you for stopping them. I didn't mean to startle anyone."

"**What's this? It seems that the new demon king can't understand our language**," the man muttered, getting off his horse. "**Never mind, I'll fix this problem in a second**."

Allen stared uncertainly at the man as he raised his hands. Allen gave out a startled sound as the man grabbed the sides of his head. Allen was about to tell the man to back off, but then Allen felt a horrible pain in his head. It lasted for only a few seconds, but Allen thought it lasted for much longer. It took a considerable amount of restraint to keep from crying out.

When the man finally let go, Allen fell to his knees, panting. "What was that for?!" Allen asked, his head in his hands. "You could have at least given a warning!"

"Of all places, why did he happen to appear here?" one of the villagers asked.

"It's a bad omen. Let's get rid of him immediately," another responded.

"What?" Allen said. _I can understand them now_.

"That should have done it," the boorish Aryan man said. "You should be able to understand me now."

"H-huh? Hey, your right, I can!" Allen said in disbelief. "But how? Just a minute ago I couldn't understand a word." Allen got to his feet. "Um, excuse me, but do you know where we are? Are we by any chance close to London or Black Order headquarters- er, that is if you know where that is. On second thought, are we even in England anymore? If not, what country is this? Oh, and nice to meet you!"

The other man blinked at Allen before laughing a bit and saying, "Clueless boy. Though I thought you looked intelligent at first, it appears the the next demon king is just another dimwit. And if that wasn't enough, you're just a shrimp."

_S-Shrimp_? Allen went to his emo corner, crying. _Even strangers think I'm short_. "I'm not _that_ short, dammit!"

The man and Tim (who no one noticed as he hid in Allen's pocket the moment the rocks came flying by) sweatdropped.

Meanwhile, the villagers conversed among themselves.

"The demon tribe's revolting again."

"Put the children in the house."

"What's the use, it's over. Our village is going to be burnt down, too, just like Cantanow was twenty years ago."

"Wait a minute, he doesn't have a weapon. And what's more, he's a double black. Take a look. Both his hair and eyes are black."

"Huh?" Allen looked towards the girl and the five villagers.

"I heard if you get a hold of a double black, you'll gain the power of eternal life."

"And I heard in some western province, an enormous amount of reward money has been posted for the capture of one," the girl said throwing in her two cents.

_What are they talking about? They sound as if they're going to attack me. Well, if that's the case, then I better get out of here_, Allen thought (A/N: Allen doesn't want to cause trouble in a place he hardly knows about.).

The man in front of Allen turned his head to look at the villagers. "Relax everybody. Maybe, we can peacefully convince this young man to go along with us since it appears he hasn't quite figured out anythi- what the?!"

The moment the man's gaze had been turned, Allen took that chance to run as fast as he could from the crazy people. When the man had turned to face him again, Allen was already far gone.

* * *

Allen ran until he thought he was a reasonable distance away from the human-trafficking villagers who had some weird obsession with the color black. Allen rested his hands on his knees, a bit tired from the journey.

"Yuuri!" Someone called out. "Yuuri!" Allen looked up. He saw three men charging at him on brown horses. A man with brown brown and brown eyes and a brown-gray uniform was riding towards him. He was followed by two other men, but they didn't look as important (A/N: BURN!). The man in front had a worried look on his face.

Allen began walking towards the three men but then all of a sudden his left eye began to hurt. His head began spinning and the last thing he saw as he fell to the ground was a sparkling blue light around the brown-haired man's neck. (1)

* * *

(1) The pendant is connected to Allen's soul's past life as Susana Julia. The pendant is more than merely a pendant. It also contains part of Julia's soul which then reacted to Allen's soul. Allen's cursed eye responded to the soul and the innocence in Allen's arm got startled. Allen's injuries also haven't completely healed and all of that combine led him to losing consciousness.

* * *

**Mini-Omake #1: Alternative scene. Very short**.

Link: Blah blah blah blah *learning* blah blah blah blah *teaching*

Allen: *Raises hand*

Link: What is it?

Allen: *In a monotone that would make Fran proud* May I use the bathroom?

Link: ...Fine you have five minutes. If you're not back by then I'm going to have you AND your Golem placed under a strict diet to control your needs."

(Tim: YOU HORRIBLE MONSTER! I'LL BITE YOU TO DEATH!)

Allen: *sensing the impending danger Link was in, grabbed a hold of Tim and quickly went out of the room*


	3. Kapitel 3 (kinda filler)

.

.

'Til the End of Millennium

Chapter Three: Lost in a World so Far Away

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NEITHER KYO KARA MAOH NOR MAN IN ANY SUCH MANNER OR WAY

* * *

Author's note:

Yay! :D The first official author's note for this story! Good Evening, my name is M.D.I.S, as you probably already know! One of my readers, Lunardusk, had asked me this following question:

**I really hope you can somehow explain the circumstances that lead to Allen's abandonment because I just can't imagine the Shibuyas abandoning Allen simply because of his deformed arm**.

Just to clear things up, the Shibuyas did NOT abandon Allen. Allen got kidnapped when he was just born. Said kidnappers wanted to use Allen as a ransom because Jennifer's brother was a successful businessman with quite a bit of money behind him. However, the kidnappers lost Allen and no one knew where Allen was or how to find him. So Allen grew up on the streets believing his family abandoned him because he didn't have anyone to tell him differently.

Other than that, I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Sayanara, mina!

P.S.: _Read the second half of chapter one while listening to Lala's lullaby_.

P.S.S. I changed the cover image. I wanted to place a picture with Allen with black hair and eyes but the only one like that that came up on google search wasn't all that good.

P.S.S.S.: I added a little something at the end of chapter two

* * *

Summary: Earth was around the turn the 19th century instead of the 21st century when Conrad came to deliver Julia's soul. The contemporary demon king of Earth had Julia's soul placed in the unborn baby of the Shibuya family (at the time living in the United States). However, due to a series of the most unfortunate events, the future demon king was abandoned on the streets of London where he was found years later by Mana Walker. Now, 15 years after his birth, Allen Walker has been called upon by the great demon kingdom to lead it as its king. But will Allen be able to handle the strain of two world's survival being dependent on him and his losing battle against the Noah inside of him? Or will everyone and everything be sucked into the chasm of destruction?

* * *

Allen began walking towards the three men but then all of a sudden his left eye began to hurt. His head began spinning and the last thing he saw as he fell to the ground was a sparkling blue light around the brown-haired man's neck.

* * *

Gunter paced frantically back and forth outside the tent as the sole medic the group had brought along tended to his majesty within the tent.

30 minutes ago, Conrad had returned with his Majesty, King Yuuri. At first Gunter had been overjoyed. However, at seeing Konrad's grim face, Gunter knew that something wasn't right.

"When I found his Majesty standing by the road, I called out to him, but when he looked at us he suddenly fell back. When I and my troops caught up to him, his majesty was unconscious," Conrad said as he watched Gunter stir up a dust cloud. "I noticed that his wrist was bleeding from what looked like bite marks and that he had a few bandages on his head and neck."

"Bandages?" Gunter asked, stopping to look at Conrad. "Does that mean that something or someone has harmed his Majesty before hand?"

"Probably, but we won't know until he wakes up so we can ask him ourselves."

At that moment, the medic, a man 54 years of age, came out of the tent.

"Oh, doctor, is his Majesty alright?!" Gunter asked immediately. "Is he in any danger?"

"No, Your Excellency," the man replied. "It appears his majesty fell unconscious due to mental exhaustion. He should wake up after a few hours."

"What about his injuries?" Gunter asked. "Did you see to them?"

"Yes. It seems his Majesty is recovering from a few injuries that are mostly healed. However, the injury on his wrist is rather recent and I believe might have been caused by a small animal with sharp teeth, like a squirrel or dog."

"I see. Thank you for your help, doctor."

"The pleasure was all mine, your excellency." the man bowed and walked away. _Just wait till I tell the rest of the docs about this~! I was the first doctor of the demon kingdom to tend to the next demon king! oh, they are going to be jea-lous~_!

I suppose this means we won't be able to reach Covenant Castle before nightfall," Conrad said.

"Would that matter?" Gunter asked.

"Mother requested that we bring the demon king around morning or mid-day so the townspeople will be able to get a good view of their new ruler," Konrad informed Gunter.

Konrad and Gunter turned to the entrance of the camp when they heard the sound of horses. One of the soldiers got off and walked toward Konrad while the other soldier went to put the horses away. "Your Excellency!" The soldier saluted.

"At ease," Konrad told the man. "Tell me, what information did you find?"

"Sir, we have found out that a boy matching the description of the demon king had suddenly appeared near a small farming village named Ballanta. There a few of the villagers tried to drive the boy away, but then a man who called himself Adlabert von Grants came along and managed to talk the villagers into capturing the boy alive and selling him on the black market. However, before they could do so, the boy ran from the village with god-sent speed," the soldier reported at top speed.

"Adalbert?!" Konrad asked, surprised.

"Oh, that fiend!" Gunter scowled. "How dare that traitorous scum show himself in front of his highness! And to suggest that his Majesty be sold into slavery, oh the shame!"

"That man truly has turned his back to the Great Demon Kingdom," Konrad assented. "We should be glad that Emperor Yuuri managed to escape Adalbert in time."

"Yes, I agree. Had the traitor gotten his hands on His Majesty, Adelbert might have corrupted His Majesty minds with hatred towards the Demon Tribe."

* * *

_How can a king who hates his people, country and legacy rule_?

* * *

I was dreaming. I was in a bright but blurry place where the predominant colors were red , orange and yellow, the colors of the sun. Far away, I could see the black shadow of something- someone.

_Who's there? Who are you_?

The shadow rippled as it stood looking towards me. I didn't know why, but I had the feeling the shadow was familiar, somehow. It was emitting a warm feeling, a silent lullaby that had no voice. _It's trying to tell me something_.

I tried going towards the shadow, wanting to see it more clearly. With each step I took, the shadow began to take on a more definite shape and more color. A woman... She had long white hair and blue eyes. She held out her hand to me, as if she wanted me to grab hold of it. I stretched out my hand-

Dark. everything was dark. *SPLAT* A scream. It was warm, my hand, and damp. I heard a female's voice shouting: _If only you were never born_!

_You fiend! You monster! You killed her! You killed her_! A man's voice.

_How dare you try and snatch him away from us. He's ours! He belongs to the Heart_!

_Demon scum, die_!

Another agonizing scream. A feminine one. Light began to come back into the space. Allen could see it, the outline of the woman he saw before sprawled on the ground. Another shadow was standing to the side with a blade raised pver its head. Something was dripping from the blade. Something warm... (1)

_No, stop it_! I called out. I tried to run towards them but black ropelike thinks sprung from underneath me and grabbed a hold of my arms and legs. _Stop it! Don't hurt her! She's trying to tell me something! Innocence, activate_! But it wasn't any use. My innocence had gone away, somewhere, and the vines were to strong. I could only watch helplessly as I was dragged away into darkness. (1)

* * *

_No one shall taint my Heart. I refuse to allow innocence to be used in your world_.

* * *

Allen woke up with a start. He immediately sat up, his heart beating faster than normal. _What was that_...? Allen thought. _What type of dream was that_?

Allen blinked as he got a good look at his surroundings. He was lying on a plain wooden bed in an unfamiliar room. A fire place was lit on the wall adjacent to the wall the bed was pushed against. The floor was wood paneled as was the roof. The walls were cracked and the paint had worn away in several places revealing the stone foundation underneath. A few chairs and a table were located in the center of the room, along with a bed side table on which a jug of something or another stood. _Where am I_...? Allen pushed the cover off of him and swung his legs around. He found his boots on the floor next to the ad and put them on. He was still light-headed due to... whatever that was that happened... But he needed to find his way back to the Black Order as soon as he can. Who knows what mayhem he was causing everyone right now? What would Link think or tell the others? _Maybe he would tell the Order that I ran away because they think I'm connected to the 14th_, Allen thought bitterly. _And they'll probably take_ that_ as proof that I'm guilty_. However, Allen didn't think it was going to be easy getting home. There was certainly something strange going on here, something that could be related to innocence. His hair and eyes had changed color, his innocence had vanished and the people here seemed hostile to his very existence. And Tim-

"Tim!" Allen said, realizing he had completely forgotten about Tim. "Tim, are you in here?"

Allen's pocket began wiggling, and Tim popped out, fluttering its wings sleepily. "Tim, you're alright!" Allen said, relieved. "For a moment I thought I had lost you again!"

After making sure Tim was alright, Allen got to his feet and went to the door which was next to a rectangular window. He looked through the window. According to what he could see, there were a few other cottages and many people wearing a strange brown uniform. _Maybe they're some sort of military_? Allen looked to the other side and saw a man with long purple hair talking to a man Allen recognized as the one he saw before falling unconscious. _He must have brought me here after I fell_, Allen realized. Allen knew that there was a possibility that the man could potentially be an enemy, but Allen wanted to give the man the benefit of the doubt.

Allen opened the door...

* * *

... Allen regretted opening the door.

After coming out, Allen had been ambushed by some strange purple haired man who seemed to be saying several things at once. Allen slowly backed off, as the man began _fluttering_ around him._  
_

"Gunter, please His Majesty some space," the brunette said. "He probably just woke up."

Allen blinked as the man then fell down to one knee and bowed. "I apologize, Your Majesty! I was not thinking with the clearest of heads! Please forgive my rudeness, I shall submit to any punishment you see fit!"

"Um... that's alright, just please? Don't do that again?" Allen asked, sweat dropping. One minute he's a mess and the next he's a calm, collected person. What a guy. Allen then realized something. "Eh? 'Your Majesty?'" Allen pointed to himself. "Me?"

"Why of course!" Gunter said. "Who else do you think we we referring to?"

"Uh- but-"

"Oh my, I've just realized something. Why are you speaking the language of our part of the world?" Gunter asked

"What do you mean? You're speaking perfect English. Of course I can understand you. Are you by any chance from England or the United States?"

"What-" Gunter started.

"Your Majesty, I'm afraid we are not in England OR America." Allen turned to look at the brunette with a frown. "I'm not? Then where are we?

"What?" Allen blinked. "Then where am I?"

"What I am trying to say is that we are not where you think we are in. We aren't even in the same WORLD anymore."

Allen looked at the man in disbelief. "What do you mean we aren't in the same world anymore?" Allen asked. "There isn't any other worlds except Earth!"

"Your Majesty, how did you get here?" The brunette asked.

"I was in the bathroom, washing my hands when I was suddenly pulled into a vortex by a water monster," Allen said without hesitation. "Are you saying the water monster pulled me into another world?! But wait, before you answer that, what's your name? I'm tired of calling you brunette in my mind."

"My name is Konrad. And yes, essentially... but I don't think it was a water monster that pulled you here."

(Tim: LIES! ALL LIES! T'WAS THE WATER MONSTER OF FATE!)

(Allen:... Tim, you have problems. You really just do.)

"...Fine, say I believe you-" _which I DON'T because there are no such thing as other worlds_ "-why am I here? And why do you keep calling me 'Your Majesty?'"

"Maybe it would be for the best if we went inside," Gunter said. "We shall explain to you all that we know."

* * *

"Eighteen years ago," Gunter began, "your noble was soul was supposed to have been born here, in this country."

"Really?" Allen asked.

"Yes. However, because there was a war going on and a plot was uncovered where a suspected assassin planned to take your life, (2) the Great One decided to send you away to a planet called Earth. There you were born two years later to your parents, and you grew up here living a normal, _human_ life."

Allen looked at Gunter in bewilderment. _Parents? Normal life? _Human_? This guy doesn't know a thing about me_! Allen realized. Allen didn't know why but he had a feeling the man was telling the truth- or at least what Gunter thought was the truth (A/N: which isn't all that reassuring as Allen thinks Gunter is a bit on the crazy side). But Allen was starting to have doubts that he was the person the two men seemed to be talking about _Maybe it was a case of wrong identity? Ah well, I suppose I can go along with their charade- at least as long as it takes me to get back to the Order_. Also, the way Gunter said the word _human_, though it was faint, Allen could hear bitterness in the man's tone. It was as if Gunter was implying life in this place _wasn't_ human. It put Allen on edge.

"But now," Gunter continued, "without warning, a situation has arisen which made it necessary to bring you back, even though the original plan was to allow you to remain safely-" _THIS GUY_ _**REALLY **DOESN'T KNOW ME AT ALL_, Allen mentally screamed- "hidden."

"Uh, I can see you really wanted to bring that person back to this world, but how are you so sure I'm the one your looking for?"

Suddenly, Gunter leaned in with admiration in his eyes. Surprised, Allen yelped and jumped back. "There is no mistaking it!" Gunter exclaimed happily. "I recognized you immediately, your majesty by your splendid black hair-" _That's supposed to be white_. "-and clear black eyes-" _Which are supposed to be light gray_. "-And on top of that you were dressed in in black clothes! All of that together makes _you _the one."

_He's basing this on such a flimsy reasoning?! Even I don't fall for that... most of the time_...

"There is also the fact the the Great One has taken much consideration into making sure that the person who held the soul of the person we want came to this world," Konrad said, seeing Allen's disbelieving face. "Your Majesty, please do not stress too much over this. It's alright if you still do not trust us given the circumstances, but we would like it if you would give us the benefit of the doubt."

... _These people are crazy_, Allen decided, _but I guess it won't hurt to play along for now... at least until I find a way to get back to the Order_.

"...Alright, I'll believe for now," Allen said. "You said that a situation had arisen and that you needed to bring me 'back.' What exactly is this situation you are talking about?

"As expected of his majesty to be so perceptive!" Gunter gushed.

Eh... not really... Allen sweatdrop. "Gunter? The situation...?"

"You're to hunt the humans." Gunter said

...

...

...

...To hunt humans?

"...huh?" Allen asked dumbly.

"We have to destroy all humans, Gunter said, smiling, as he got up.

*silence*

"N-NANI?!"

"We have to destroy all humans, those whom we have found to be enemies of our country Your majesty, we need your power to do that. That's why we've called hiome our demon king.

"W-what did you say?" Allen asked, face pale. _Demons... Don't tell me_...

"You want me to destroy all humans?! What are you talking about?! Why would I do something like that!?"

..._that these people_...

"But you are the honorable 27th king of the demon tribe."

..._they're akuma_...

"You are going to become the star of hope of our kingdom..."

..._what is this? A sick joke?_...

"Congratulations, today marks the beginning of your reign as demon king!"

Allen fainted due to the lack of food.

* * *

Allen slept through the evening and night, dreaming of creamy pies and pastries while Gunter ran around like a headless chicken again, searching for a doctor.

* * *

_This is just a dream this is just a dream_, Allen repeated in his mind again and again. _This is some terrible nightmare that I will be waking up from soon. Until then, just KEEP CALM and PLAY ALONG, me_.

After Allen had woken, Gunter had gone into crazed mode, asking if Allen needed anything or if he was feeling lightheaded (which he was, due to the lack of food in his system)

After eating a rather small breakfast consisting of 10 omelets, 20 sandwiches, 15 chicken wings, two barrels of water (that was the only liquid other than ale that the army had brought along), 3 dozen baked cookies (which Allen found next to his bed) and a mutton, Allen wiped neatly with a napkin all the grime from his face before getting up and heading to the stable where Konrad said to go after finishing, leaving behind twenty or so gaping soldiers.

Now, Allen, Konrad and Gunter had set off on their journey to... somewhere...

Konrad and Gunter were bickering and talking about political and safety stuff that wasn't interesting to Allen, so Allen simply followed them on his own horse (A/N: Allen knows how to ride a horse so he doesn't need to ride with Konrad) embedded in thoughts about a world far away from this one. _How long have I been_ _gone_? Allen wondered._ Has Link noticed I've gone missing? What if he thinks I ran away and goes and inform the rest of the Order? Will they take this as proof that I'm a traitor? That I have connections to the Fourteenth_?

"Is something the matter King Yuuri?" Gunter asked.

"Huh? Oh, no, nothing really," Allen said nervously.

Earlier that morning, Allen had tried to tell them that his name was Allen Walker, but the two of them had _insisted_ that his name was King Yuuri.

* * *

"A king deserves a majestic name, King Yuuri!" Gunter had cried out. Flowers had started growing behind him as he continued on his monologue.

Okay, if he keeps this up I'm leaving, Allen decided. There is no way I am staying in the same vicinity as this lunatic

"Gunter, calm down," Konrad said to his purple-haired companion. "You are scaring King Yuuri."

"But my name is ALLEN. ALLEN!" Allen shouted in frustration. Unfortunately, Gunter decided at that moment to start banging his head against the wall in "penance of disrespecting his majesty" and as Konrad was busy getting him to stop no one was paying poor Allen any attention.

* * *

"Are you sure? Maybe we should rest for a while," Konrad said, worriedly.

"I'm not tired," Allen said, looking around for an excuse. "I was just wondering wh-WHY THE HECK ARE THERE FLYING SKELETONS ALL OVER THE PLACE?!" Allen screamed, noticing for the first time the four or five rusty skeletons flying on brown dried up wings.

"Those are the bonies from the _ tribe," Konrad calmly informed the to-be-(unwilling) king.

"B-But how is it POSSIB- no, you know what, I give up. I just give up," Allen said. _So much for staying calm_...

"Your majesty!" a young voice called out. Temporarily distracted, Allen turned to look to see a young girl with purple eyes and purple hair wearing a yellow and white dress and brown shoes running up to him. "Your majesty!" She came up to his horse, panting a little as she offered him a bowl of water. "For you."

A little touched by the girl's actions, Allen said "thank you" and was about to take the bowl of water when Konrad came and took it before him.

(Tim: ...WTH?! DON'T YOU HAVE ANY MANNERS?!)

"Your majesty please wait," Gunter said.

Konrad looked at the bowl and took a sip. Finding it acceptable, he handed the bowl to Allen for took it gratefully. "Now that hit the spot," Allen said after finishing. He leaned down and gave the bowl back to the girl. "Thank you very much. It was very refreshing. So what's you name?"

"Haha, my name is Lizabel," the girl replied. "Thank you for your compliment! Have a safe trip, your majesty!"

When the girl was out of hearing range, Gunter spoke up, gravely. "In the future don't drink or eat anything we haven't prepared. You never know you can be trusted."

Allen turned to stare at the man with a WTH face. "So you're saying that I can't trust a girl who gave me a drink of water out of kindness but I trust you wackos who keep saying I'm their king?" Allen deadpanned. "You really aren't all that trustworthy looking to me, to tell you the truth, Gunter."

*Gunter goes to the emo corner crying tears of rejection and sorrow* "WHY, YOUR MAJESTY, WHY?! WHAT HAVE I DONE TO OFFEND YOU?!"

(Tim: ...Ya face, purple-head. Ya face is offensive to all of manhood)

"And yet you still trust us to follow us to our capital," Konrad noted (everyone ignores Gunter who grows smaller in the distance as the rest of the men plus Allen head towards the capital).

"Well, yeah. Even though I don't trust you very much, your still more trustworthy than the first few people I met." Allen shuddered. _The black market... I can't believe such nice-looking people could be involved in that sort of thing_.

* * *

_Fine, do as you will. But remember, you're nothing but a fool if you think you can stop me and my plans, you cruel being._

* * *

(1) Allen's dream. A part of Allen's soul that still held Julia's consciousness was awakened when placed in close proximity with the pendant. The Heart of innocence in Allen's arm reacted badly and suppressed Julia's to maintain Allen's dominance on his body (Though Julia did manage to get her presence known by Allen.) The shadow with the bloody blade is one of the Heart's human-like forms. She calls Julia "Demon scum," by the way. And the man was Adelbert talking to (beating the crap out of) Hube at Julia's funeral.

(2) BS to the extreme. The war ENDED 18 years ago and there was no plot to kill Allen- Allen wasn't even BORN yet.


End file.
